eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Path to Understanding...
Notes The advance solo zones in ToV drop better stat weapons than the mythical versions of the BL epic, but it's the only way to gain the unique Master of Beasts spell. Most of this can now be done with a merc in ToV gear. There are a couple of bits that need you to split up mobs in order to kill them or click switches which will require you to find a friend or two. Prerequisites In order to complete this questline, you must: *You must be a level 90 (or higher) Beastlord. *You need to be able to speak Froak (Have completed A Mysterious Green Tome questline) *You need to be able to speak Volant (Have completed Words of a Feather quest) *You need to have 7.5k faction with Othmir of Velious *You need to have 45k faction with Clan Stormshield (Have completed the questline A Dangerous Game! Test of Stone!) *Bag of the Tinkerers from The Wondrous Inventions of a Crazed Gnome (Only required for Mythical quest The Savage Deepening of Spirit) *You need 5 Eucalyptus lumber You can buy them from broker or harvest them How to start # Use a flying mount to reach (near the rock with terrorfangs) in The Stonebrunt Highlands where there is a clickable ladder that takes you into A Dark Cave, where is. Speak to him. (the quest will not be offered yet) #*''Note: This step requires you to be 90+'' # Kill A void ruiner (15 min respawn timer) at near The Eye of El'Arad until you get Warble's hand-kerchief and return to him. #*''Note:A void ruiner looks like a void destroyer. It is stationary and doesn't roam.'' #*''Note, only 1 beastlord can get the hand-kerchief per kill.'' # Return to A Dark Cave and speak to Warble again, giving him the hand-kerchief, the quest will be offered. Steps # I am in search of a clue to what my path is: #*clicking on a "Mark of Instinct" (jade arm statue kinda thing) at in the Gruengach Caves. Entrance at in The Stonebrunt Highlands. #*another Mark of Instinct statue at in the Gruengach Caves in The Stonebrunt Highlands. #*"a hidden barrel" top of the caves . #* "Warble said something about common decent" - Mark of Instinct at in The Sundered Frontier (Travel to Kerra Isle and it's in the grotto with ) #* "Look around the village more" - Mark of Instinct at on Kerra Isle. #* "Look for something to the north" - Basket under a hut on the north end of Kerra Village . #* "Ruins old and new" - the ruins above Paineel at . #* "Clue to the West" - on the other side of Paineel . #* "Books and Vials" - in Paineel at is a vase near the wall. # Go back to Warble in Stonebrunt Highlands in his cave. # The next updates are in Vasty Deep: The Conservatory; You can use a cleared instance. (The steps must be done in order). ##The Fourth Fetish: Mark of Instinct under the water where the Eeloran named spawns at . ##Among plants and leaves - in the plant area in Conservatory with shrubbery monsters up a root on the north side at . ##Bring a Group for this step. A shell - at , in the water between the wall and pillar at the bottom of the moat. ##*Clicking on the shell mentioned above (in the room with the last named in Conservatory) spawns L95 ^^^ Dagoranon, Deep Protector - hits like a mack truck. You have 6s to cure the frontal attack. Bring an enchanter, this named has a reactive power drain when hit.--Ran this 6/24/12 and it was not a group update. The shell can only be clicked by one beastlord per instance. If you have multiple beastlords in a group you will need to run the zone for each beastlord. (Ran this on 1/13/12 and it WAS a group update IF all Beastlords present had previously clicked the shell and failed an attempt.) Ran this step 1-13-14 and was able to solo with a merc, bring cures though and watch out for them as the merc wont always catch them fast enough. # Return to Warble in the Stonebrunt Highlands. He will send you to the Hole for three updates. #*First is in the rat area of wing 1 Hole:(Entrace)eq2maps at , you can jump down to it. #*Second is Underfoot area of wing 3 Hole:(North Upper)eq2maps underwater at #*Third is on the Defenders side (wing 2) Hole:(West)eq2maps in the lush garden named at #** Note: to get to The Hole West. must zone into Dartain's Fortress. #** click on foreign bulb to spawn Kortaag that is a pita just like the one in Conservatory. Stun or precure, the AE is a killer at level 95. #**''Note: If you do this Quest at level 95 you'll need two tanks, when the named splits during the fight and makes an exact clone of himself (including having the same name!). You MUST separate the split mobs far apart least 50m and then kill each clone to get update. If you don't split the clones, they combine (after a certain amount of time) into a super Kortaag that will wipe the group. Position a solo healer between the two tanks.'' # Return to Warble. #* After you speak to Warble he teleports you to a special instance which resembles Kerra Isle, cross the bridge and the NPC will advise you to make it to the center of the village as fast as possible. the normal way as tunnels are blocked! #Quest completes and you will be ported back to Warble to continue the next quest Rewards *Talisman of Vah Kerrath